How the Tonks met
by HOGWARTS HOUSE
Summary: Slow dancing, betraying the family, a fight about the Dark Lord while he is in the room. Has Andromeda Black lost it? Come and find out all about the taste of the forbidden fruit. PART TWO OF THREE. HOW THE MALFOY'S MET PART ONE. t to be safe.


Andromeda saw them and decided to follow them. She knew she wouldn't be welcome. After all she was a Slytherin and a Black. Two negatives where this group was concerned. How ever it was after curfew so she had blackmail on them if they tried to hurt her. Sides her cousin was with them. Sirius was her favorite but she would never tell any one. If they found out they would disown her. Her sisters would despise her. She didn't want that. She loved them.

"Wait, someone is following us," Theodore Tonks looked around. He couldn't find any one so they continued to their destination. A group of the Gryffindors were having a party in an abandoned class room. Food was provided by Sirius and James though they wouldn't say how they got it. Lupin followed even though he would get in more trouble being a prefect.

Wow the leader of the group was handsome. Not in the pureblood way. She knew he had to be a half-blood or muggle born. There was no way she wouldn't have known of him otherwise. She stopped when he did. The rest of the group went into the empty well now half full class room. He back tracked and stopped.

"You can come out now. I won't hurt you. Please show yourself?" With that final plea she dropped her glamour.

"Um hi. I saw all of you guys going somewhere. My cousin was in the group. I haven't seen him in ages so I thought I could talk to him here." She said to the handsome Gryffindor.

"Well you could but you have to dance a dance with me to get too. Sound fair?" Ted Tonks was looking at his dark angel at last. He might even get a dance with her. He knew she wasn't like the rest of her house or like her sisters. He saw how she stuck up for others and how she helped when needed. He was in the potions class when her little sister called a teacher mud blood. He was impressed when she went against her house and told her to apologize. Her oldest sister Bella told her it was just some fun after class was over and she got mad. He had never seen his angel mad before but it was a sight to behold.

"I'll dance with you. If you make sure they won't hurt me." She saw his distracted look and wondered what he was thinking about.

"They wouldn't dare. I'll tell them you are my date. If that is okay with you?"

"Yes. That would be lovely." With that the two headed into the class room. Andromeda's life would never be the same after this night. Who would have guessed she would be the blood traitor number two of the family?

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

"I love him Bella. Why can't you understand that? Why shouldn't I have happiness at this time?"

"You were promised already. You were supposed to join me and Cissa in the Dark Lord's inner circle. The Black females were supposed to be his best followers."

"I don't want to marry Crabbe. I most certainly don't want to be a follower of the supposed dark lord. I don't like having to hut things let alone people!" She knew she shouldn't argue with her sister but she couldn't help it. Why they were arguing they didn't see the person they were arguing about slip in.

"Let her go Bella. Let her marry the mud blood. She shall feel the pain of loss for our cause soon enough. When that time comes we should once again offer her a spot with us."

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssggggggggggggggggggsssssssssssssgggggggggggggggggggggg

"Ted, love isn't she beautiful? I love her more than my own life. I hope she can find a love like ours."

"So do I love so do I." They looked down at their daughter not knowing she would find love in a mangy werewolf or that they would have a son. They didn't know that her father wouldn't live to see his grandson. Or that their daughter and husband were to dye heroes ending the reign of the Dark Lord. Or said grandson would be raised by the boy-who-lived why he finished out his seventh year that he went back for.


End file.
